<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Heart to Tart by AuntG</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22783594">Heart to Tart</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuntG/pseuds/AuntG'>AuntG</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Because I Got Pie [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angels, Awkward Conversations, Dreamwalking, F/M, Pie, Valentine's Day</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 16:34:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>706</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22783594</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuntG/pseuds/AuntG</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Follow up of my other Valentine's Day fic, "Pie in the Eye."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dean Winchester/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Because I Got Pie [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558882</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Heart to Tart</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A tart is kind of a mini pie?</p><p>As for the title: The recipe I based this one on uses semi-sweet chocolate.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Heart 2 Tart</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>For two nights Dean couldn't sleep. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He knew she was just some random girl he had met and accidentally insulted; one who would be just a memory in a month or so after they moved again. But after they met, Dean kept catching glimpses of Katie around town with her seeing eye dog, or on the phone sipping a drink at the outdoor patio of some coffee place, or giggling with a group of friends at a bus stop with their shopping bags and canes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As if that weren't bad enough Valentine's day was tomorrow, which meant that there were constant reminders of his failure. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sure, there had been pretty girls checking out the new kid at the school, and there were probably gonna be notes and candy hearts in his locker come Monday, but striking out like that just wasn't him. And it bothered him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That night Dean finally succumbed to fitful slumber. And he dreamt.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>*****</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In his dream Dean and Sam were just outside of an antique ice cream store, peering through the window when Sam gasped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Just like before, Dean turned to look as Sam went on and on about Katie's adorable puppy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This time--after introducing himself and hearing Sam and Katie's conversation about the dog's name--Dean went on to talk about how cool he thought it was that Velma Dinkley wanted to work for NASA. Katie smiled and they talked about NASA for a while. Dean was halfway through a bad joke about engineers when…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Dean, what will this fantasy accomplish?" a deep voice asked. Dean turned  to look across the street, just as Sam and Katie froze in place.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Who are you? Why did they-- wait, am I dreaming?" He asked the young man who was suddenly standing there. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was about 18 years old and dressed like he had just woken up with messy brown bed hair, tan loafers, and striped grey and white pajamas.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"My name is--Castiel." He said staring at Dean with intense blue eyes, then he blushed and looked down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I make pie. And yes, you are dreaming." He answered, still looking at the ground.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You make--I have so many questions." Dean said with excitement.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You seemed in need of advice. It is my job to guide." The man replied as he crossed the street--then he was suddenly inches behind Dean and breathing on him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So what, you're something like a guardian angel?" Dean asked sarcastically.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Something like that. This dream--Dean, what will it accomplish beyond making you wish for something that didn't happen?" Castiel asked as Dean turned towards him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then, Castiel's serious tone caused Dean to hunch as he thought of what his father would think. Dean mumbled inaudibly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Dean?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm not used to rejection." Dean answered a little louder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Rejection is a part of life." The angel said, putting his hand on Dean's arm. Dean looked up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, but rejection hurts, and dad--I gotta be cool."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's okay to make mistakes, Dean." The angel said with a little smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I wish dad thought so…"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, you have me... And you have your brother. You don't have to hide your emotions with him. He already thinks the world of you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah?" Dean said, while smiling through unshed tears. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Castiel answered him with a gummy smile and said:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's time to wake up, Dean."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>*****</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean woke with a smile on his face. Though he couldn't remember exactly what he had dreamt about, he woke with the certainty that he was loved. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The feeling lasted throughout that Monday, as he received notes and chocolates from secret admirers in his locker. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It lasted as he drove up to pick up Sammy from school and belted "Happy Valentine's Day, Bitch!" just so he could see Sammy blush as red as a tomato.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It lasted as Sammy got in and muttered "whatever, jerk." in response. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It even lasted when they arrived at the hotel to find a note from John telling them that the hunt was a bust, and they needed to start packing their bags. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Although, that last one might have had something to do with them going into the kitchenette and finding two small chocolate and raspberry tarts.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Poll: Should I go the Destiel route on future fics in this series?</p><p>Next Month: Stolen mascots and college girls.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>